In Perfect Harmony
by W.V. Awdry
Summary: I took a typical Harmonian plot (The Sirius Dies Harry gets a harem of girls marries Hermione and Ron's an idiot plot) and told it from Ron's view while also throwing take that's at various groups. Also, I decided to tie in the Bone Comics to see what Thorn, Grandma Ben, and Fone Bone have been up to
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen-Year-Old Ron Weasley once again found himself in the company of Madame Rosmerta. Just like they did every Friday night after closing for the previous year Ron and Madame Rosmerta would sit in the back of the Three Broomsticks with a bottle of Firewhiskey between them. The two would take sips recounting the week that had gone by. Around eleven o'clock the pair feeling the affects of the alcohol would be feeling quite drunk and the two would make their way over to the sofa in the back where they would cuddle and kiss before both would drift off to sleep.

Ron knew dating a woman who was thirteen years older then he was would not be making his mother happy; then again his mother along with his father had been quite happy to go to Hogwarts and strip down to join Dumbledore's Army. It disgusted Ron what had brought around Voldemort's downfall the previous year as it cost him his best friend and the woman he thought would have been his wife.

It had all started back in August of the previous year when a meeting had been called by the Ministry to sort out the estate of Sirius Black. The Estate Manager a slightly dimwitted man named Rufus St. Clair said that Sirius had left several things in his will to the various family members. The Malfoy's had been left a pile of dead rats, Bellatrix Lestrange had been left with an instrument that Ron had learned was used for female circumcision, and Sirius had donated a lot of prank books to Fred and George. However, Harry got all of the good stuff. Not only did Sirius leave him two houses, ninety million galleons, and the flying motorbike, but Sirius had also left something that would bring about the fall of Voldemort much easier. "Sirius Black has left you a concubine," Rufus had said. "Who is it?" Harry had asked. "Bellatrix Lestrange," Rufus had said. "She will become your mistress." "But she wants to kill Harry," Hermione had said. "Well if Mr. Potter does not have a wife within the next seventy-two hours then Bellatrix will totally belong to Mr. Potter and both will fall head over heels in love with each other," said Rufus. "If, however, Mr. Potter gets a wife in the next seventy-two hours then Ms. Lestrange will be completely submissive to Mr. Potter and his wife. "You say a wife?" asked Hermione looking down at the ground. Ron had stared at her as she looked up. "Harry," "Don't go any further," Harry had said. "I'd be happy to take you as my wife." Ron had remembered Ginny dropping her glass in shock and him nearly punching Harry.

Harry and Hermione had been married that evening at a small ceremony. Dumbledore had been quite pleased with this, much to Ron's displeasure. Then after the ceremony Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore had disappeared.

Ron had spent most of July and August working at his brothers' store. When he had taken the Hogwarts Express on September 1st he stayed in the Prefect's carriage with the guard. "Fancy Sirius Black pulling that trick," the guard had said quite disgusted. "I went to school with Bellatrix Lestrange. She was always fawning over You-Know-Who. Your friend Mr. Potter is in for a time of it." "Yes," Ron had said, as he wanted to move on from the friend who had stabbed him in the back. The guard seeing this had spent the rest of the time talking about instances that had happened on the railways he had worked on, which Ron had greatly appreciated

Upon arrival at Hogwarts Ron had learned that McGonagall had become the new headmistress while Dumbledore was "out" with Harry and Hermione. Ron had thought up several curses he'd love to use on the pair of them.

Hogwarts had seemed different to Ron. With Harry gone, Neville, Dean, and Seamus refused to have anything to do with him. Ron was particularly angry with Seamus who the previous year had called Harry a "liar." Ron was also annoyed to find that Quidditch had been postponed until Harry would return which had really ticked him off.

When they had returned it had been a time of joy and sadness. The joy was Voldemort was dead; the sadness was was that Dumbledore had died. When it was learned that Harry and Hermione had killed him the wizarding world in England had made them celebrities. Meanwhile, Ron was left out. However, Ron was quite glad that he had because after Christmas things really had gone downhill.

"Is everything all right Ron?" Ron heard Madam Rosmerta ask. Ron turned to her. "Just thinking about life." "Don't we all," said Madam Rosmerta. She looked at the firewhiskey and saw that the bottle had nothing in it. "I don't think tonight's a drinking night." "Neither do I," said Ron. Madam Rosmerta smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way Ron. I was thinking we could take a walk tonight."

Ten minutes later Madam Rosmerta and Ron made their way through Hogsmeade. It was about Midnight and all of the shops had shut down for the night. After half an hour Ron and Madam Rosmerta arrived on a hill that overlooked the village. This vantage point also gave a good view of Hogwarts. The light of a full moon showed the graffiti that now adorned the walls. "It's such a lovely evening," said Madam Rosmerta as she and Ron lay on the blanket. "There's the big dipper, Orion's belt, it's all so nice." She rolled over and snuggled closer to Ron. "What do you thinks' going on in that castle?" "Don't know," said Ron as he rolled over to face her. "Don't care." The two stared at each other for a moment before moving in and beginning to make out.

While Ron and Madam Rosmerta were enjoying their evening meanwhile at Hogwarts things were not looking that great


	2. Chapter 2

Up at the Hogwarts place

In the past nine months Hogwarts had changed greatly. Gone were the houses, the classes, and uniforms. Instead Hogwarts had become a training ground for what had become a more military version of Dumbledore's Army. The school uniform had been replaced with a military uniform, and the houses no longer existed; instead each house had become an officer barrack with infantry sleeping in barracks that had been built behind the school.

Harry Potter was quite pleased with what had been accomplished in the past nine months. The wizarding world in England was becoming stronger and Harry was preparing for the introduction of wizards to the Muggles of England. He knew that the ministry would be more then happy to allow it, considering Colin Creevey had become minister of magic at Harry's request and was always happy to do whatever Harry wanted.

Tonight Harry was heading down to the dungeons to where he kept one of his prized possessions. Bellatrix Lestrange, his second wife was kept down here. Of course ever since Hermione modified her memory Bellatrix had had a change of personality. Gone was the pureblood mania, gone was the hatred of children. In its' place was a sweet caring mother figure who wanted a large family.

As Harry entered he found Bellatrix waiting on the bed to be serviced. Out of his seventy two wives and concubines Harry ranked her at number seventy one, just above moaning Myrtle. However, Bellatrix did enjoy their time together.

As soon as he was done servicing her, Harry headed back to the Potter family quarters. This at one point had been the Room of Requirement, but with Harry's family the room had become home to the rapidly growing Potter clan.

As soon as Harry entered he threw off his robes. He was enjoying this nudism that he'd been introduced to sas was most of his other wives and their children. "Good Eveneing Harry," said Hermione as she entered the room. "Good evening," said Harry. "Let's get to the couch. I don't think I can wait any longer." "Neither can I," said Hermione.

Next morning after some fun in the shower with Minerva and Padme Harry and Hermione headed down to breakfast with his officers. Harry's second in command, Neville Longbottom ordered the table to rise and after Harry sat down had everyone else sit down. "What's the news?" asked Harry. "Your girlfriend has made the U.S. Qudditch team," said Neville. "As well as her father becoming the head of Muggle Relations. The money that family is making now is three times what our ministry paid them." "Well," said Harry. "Considering they are an ally I'm not going to go after America, though you have passed word to them about the little flying car fiasco?" "I did," said Neville. "However, President Roy said that the Jordan Car Company has been making flying cars for years and most American muggles think that they're UFOs." "Isn't that a relief?" said Harry. "Now for our next order of business," said Neville. "We have a delegate from a town called Barrelhaven who would like to speak with us regarding an issue of Muggle superiority." "Send him to my office after breakfast," said Harry. "Right," said Neville.

After the breakfast was over Harry and Neville went up to Harry's office. This at one point had been the headmaster's office, but Harry had since had it converted into a more military one. "Now what is this person's name?" "He didn't say," said Neville. "But he's not so much a person as he is a thing." "What do you mean a thing?" asked Harry. "I'm a rat creature," said a voice. Harry watched as a weird thing which he could only describe as a mutated mouse entered the room. "I have come from Barrelhaven seeking your help in the decleration of war against the kingdom of Atheia." "On what grounds?" asked Neville. "For the brutal murder of my fellow creatures, town citizens, and a healer," said the rat creature. "The tyranny that Queen Harvester has shown is beyond inhumane." "What do you have for us to offer if we help you?" asked Harry. "Wizarding Britain will be granted new territory," said the rat creature. "As well as access to new technologies that will make your country stronger." "All right," said Harry. "Give me seventy-two hours and then we will begin." "All right," said the rat creature. "My name is Adolf." "All right, Adolf," said Harry. "As soon as we mobilize we'll begin our operation."

Meanwhile Madam Rosmerta awoke and found themselves in the woods. "Did we really walk this far?" asked Madam Rosmerta. "No," said Ron. "We were chased last night by a werewolf and given who's the deputy in Dumbledore's Army I know who it is." "Lupin," said Madam Rosmerta. Ron nodded. Just then they heard the sound of someone walking along the trail. "Who's that?" asked Madam Rosmerta. Both she and Ron turned around and saw a peculiar creature walking along. It was pale white and had a big nose. "Who are you?" asked Ron. "Fone Bone's the name," said the creature. "And you are" "Ron and Rosmerta," said Madam Rosmerta. "Where are you headed to?" "Barrelhaven," said Fone Bone. "I'm visiting an old friend." "Ron could tell that this person was more then an old friend to Fone Bone, but decided not to press it.

"So," said Madam Rosmerta "Where are you from?" "Boneville," said Fone Bone. "You two?" "Hogsmeade," said Rosmerta. Fone Bone raised an eyebrow. "Okay," he said. "And is that the same for you to Ron?" "I'm from Ottery St. Catchpole," said Ron. "All right," said Fone Bone. Ron could tell Fone Bone was a bit skeptical about their locations; then again Ron was skeptical about there being a place called Boneville.

The group hiked into the night. "We should be getting closer," said Fone Bone as the sun started going down. "I don't like traveling after dark." "Well you've got a witch and a wizard with you," said Madam Rosmerta. As she said this there was a loud crack. The three jumped and turned to face the attacker.


	3. Chapter 3

A young woman of about sixteen armed with a sword approached them. However, her expression changed when she saw Fone Bone. "Master Bone," she said as she hugged him. "Thorn will be so happy to see you." "You know her?" asked Ron. "Yes," said Fone as soon as the woman let up. "This is Tanael, she's an old friend of mine. Tanael this is Ron Weasley and Madame Rosmerta." "It's good to meet you two," said Tanael. "It's good to have you here Fone Bone. We're having a bit of a crisis at the moment." "What do you mean?" asked Fone Bone. "I'll explain when we get back to headquarters," said Tanael. Follow me." With that the group headed on.


End file.
